akatsuki goes to konoha ! hiaaattt
by kuroiyuki
Summary: halahh just read in lanjuuutttttt


Hari kemerdekaan konoha gakure udah deket

Hari kemerdekaan konoha gakure udah deket

Geng akatsuki pun ikut ngeramein tuh acara dengan jadi panitia lomba

Kita liat seperti apa kacaunya konoha kalo ada mereka

Akatsuki goes to konoha

"shizune ! sekarang tanggal berapa??", Tanya tsunade sang hokage ke lima

"ngg.. tanggal 12 agustus, emang kenapa?"

"bego lu, tanggal 17 kan HUT konoha. Masa lu lupa sih? Lu warga mana emang?"

"oh, iye lupa saya, haha. Emang mao ngadain apa tanggal 17 tar?", Tanya shizune

"apaan ye?? Adain lomba gitu kek? Suruh sapa gitu jadi panitia"

"hmn, kebanyakan yang jounin ama chuunin lagi sibuk jalan misi bos. Gimana?"

"mau nyari panitia buat acara 17an godaime-sama?", Tanya pein sang setan blekok tiba tiba. Entah kenapa dan gimana ceritanya dia bisa nyasar ke konoha.

"weks, sapa lo? Masuk masuk kaga pake permisi ato ketok pintu kek? Mao nguping yah ente??", Tanya tsunade

"wekz, gua Cuma kebetulan lewat doank kok, kaga boleh apa?"

"ngapaen lo sliweran di sini??"

"enak aja ngomong sliweran, lu kata gua setan gentayangan apa? Gua nyasar tauk. Dan entah kenapa gua tiba tiba sampe ke tempat butut nih"

"enak aje lo ngatain tempat butu, lu kira rumah lu kaga butut apa? Lebih butut malah dari ni tempat", shizune angkat bicara

"heh, setan blekok, emang napa kalo gua mao ngadain acara 17an? Mao ngapain ente? Mao ngancurin acara ane hah?", Tanya tsunade

"yee, katanya tadi ente butuh orang buad jadi panitia lomba, gua ama anak buah gua mao kok, asal jangan lupa.."

"jangan lupa apa?"

"ongkosnye jangan lupe"

"lu pein ato kakuzu sih??"

"halah, itung itung kasi ongkos gua buat bayar utang gua ke kakuzu, udah nunggak nieh, tega amet ente"

"halah, itu mah DL !! bukan urusan gua", cetus shizune

"emang lu minta bayaran brape??",Tanya tsunade

"yah, gak usah banyak banyak sih, 5 juta ryo cukup"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara kaca pecah. Si setan blekok di lempar keluar sama si godaime lewat jendela.

&#

Sementara itu di kediaman akatsuki :

"uchiha ! pliisss, Cuma kamu yang bisa ngerayu tuh nenek tua, yayayayaya, pliissss", pinta pein dengan mata berkaca kaca

"hah? Kenapa mesti gua?? Yang laen kan bisa? Minta tolong ama sasori aja napa? Dia bisa tuh pake babi face(itachi di gaplok ama sasori) eh baby face nya buat ngerayu?? Lagian mata lu, kenapa tuh?? Tatapan yang menjijikkan"

"halah ! kan Cuma elu yang dari konoha??"

"lah?? Tadi kan elu juga dari konoha? Gimana seh??", telminya ita kambuh lagi

"dari konoha bukan itu maksud gua bego !!", kata pein sambil jitak pala ita. "lagian kalo kita bisa dapet tuh duit kan bisa kita buat bayar utang ke kakuzu, lo gak mau utang lo lunas hah??"

"yee, utang gua kan tinggal 10 ribu ryo doank, minggu depan juga gua bayar. Elu tuh, utang lu nunggak sampe 4 juta. Utang gua udah mao lunas, ngapain?? Gua kaga butuh duit", ita sok banged pake bilang gak butuh duit

"yeh, sok amet lo pake bilang kaga butuh duit. Bantuin gua lah, pliisss. Cuma elu satu satunya harapan gua"

"iihh, itu mah DL !! mana gua pikirin"

"ampun de, tar gua kasi dah uang buat elu, 15"

"hah? Sumpeh lo??"

"iye". Batin pein:'tadi bilangnya kaga butuh duit, tapi nyatanya??'

Keesokan harinya si ita ama pein siap siap go to konoha.

"heh? Yakin lo bawa ginian??", Tanya pein

"udah lah, pake aja"

"elu gimana? Kaga pake lu?"

"kaga ! udah deh ah, pake aja napa??"

"buat apaan sih pake ginian?? Pentink kaga??"

"penting lah ! menyangkud nyawa elu tar. Kalo kaga lu pake, bisa mati lu di konoha"

"hah? Sumpeh lo??"

"iye !! masa gua boong sih??"

"iye iye, eh betewe lu dapet dari mana nih??"

"pinjem !"

"pinjem punya sapa?"

"udah pake aja napa??", ita mule sewot. Ditanyain mulu sama pein

"ihh, bau amat"

Sementara itu di base camp(gaya cuy pake base camp) akatsuki…

"aaarrgggghhh !! sapa neh yang nyolong cadar gua?? Kurang ajaaarrrrr !! mana cadar satu satunya pula !! oi hidan !! lu tau gak sapa yang nyolong cadar gua??", Tanya kakuzu

"kaga, kurang kerjaan banged sih yang nyolong cadar elu. Cadar kaga perna di cuci juga"

"kaga perna di cuci soalnya keramat monyong !!"

"keramat apa?"

"yang make tuh cadar bisa mati"

"iye begitu nyium aroma cadar elu pasti ko'id. Orang cadar kaga perna d cuci 10 taun"

"kok tau??", ternyata si kakuzu kaga tau kalo dulu hidan perna nyoba make ntu cadar, en hasilnya: hidan klepek klepek mau mati dengan mulut penuh busa. Untung ada si kisame yang mau ngasih napas buatannya. Kalo kaga, bisa mati tuh hidan, walopun abis dikasih napas buatan, si hidan langsung muntah darah

"eh betewe, cadar elu bagus juga tuh"

"ini?? Ini bukan cadar bego"

"lah? Terus apa??"

"buat pe er. Bego amit dagh lo. Masa gini aja kaga tau"

Usut punya usut. Ternyata yang dipake kakuzu sebage pengganti cadarnya yang hilang, adalah kolor punya pein.

"hueeekkk", si kakuzu muntah muntah di kamar mandi

"knape lo??", Tanya hidan yang langsung ke kamar mandi begitu denger kakuzu muntah muntah. "halim, eh hamil ye??"

"kolornya bau bangeettt !! hoeekkk"

Hidan Cuma bisa angkat alis sebelah, sipitin mata sebelah, nyolong jemuran tetangga sebelah(eh gga sampe situ dink !) begitu tau yang di pake kakuzu adalah kolor

Ok, back to pein & ita

"oi uchiha ! istirahat bentar kek !! gua pusing neh. Nih cadar bau banget !! mau mati gua"

"manja lo !! masa bau segitu aja uda ngeluh ! yang punya aja kaga perna ngeluh !!"

"brisik lo ! kenapa gak lo cobain aja cium nih ! biar lo tau baunya kek gimana !"

"ogah deh ! gua kaga butuh pake kek gituan !! nutupin wajah hensem(handsome maksudnya) gua tar!"

"cuih !! muka keriput gitu bilang hensem. Hensem juga gua"

"muka elu tuh baru kliatan hensem kalo diliat dari menara eifel pake teropong bintang !! gini gini gua banyak yang suka", itachi narsis mode: on

"iihh, narsis. Iye banyak yang suka. Kebanyakan yang suka ama elu waria kan??"

"enak aja !! muke lo tuh waria !!"

"iihhh, muka gua hensem gini dibilang kek waria !!"

"bener kan ??"

"eswete ! gini gini juga gua udah punya cewe, daripada elu"

"lu bisa dapet si konan karena elu pelet kan?? Ato emang matanya konan yang gak beres?? Sampe mau ama elu"

Konan saat itu: "huaattchiiimmmm, sapa nih ngomongin gua??"

"ikh enak aje lo ngomong sembarangan !!"

"udah deh gak usah mungkir lo !! daripada ribut kaga jelas gini gimana kalo kita buktiin sapa yang lebih cakep??"(bener bener ngelakuin suatu hal yang amat sangat sia sia)

"ogah ah, tar kalo ketauan konan bisa mati gua"

"halah !! konan jauuh mah. Kaga keliatan sampe sini !! bilang aje lo takut"

"gak kali !! gue kaga takut. Gue trima tantangan lo !!",kata pein sok

"oke !! siapa takut !!"

"buat yang kalah dapet hukuman cuci baju akatsuki selama sebulan !!"

"oke !! tar di konoha lu lepas tuh cadar ! tar siapa yang paling di kerumunin banyak cewe dia yang menang !! gimana??"

"boleh !! siapa takut !!"

"oi oi !! kalian berdua !! gak nyambung banget sih ama ceritanya !! daripada elu rebut berdua kek gitu mending elu pada ke mansion tsunade sono !! biar cepet selese nih ceritanya !! pegel gua ngetiknya !!", sang author muncul tiba tiba

"itu mah DL!!", kata pein, yang disambut lepasnya 2 piercing pein

"aaarrrggghhh !! padahal gua udah mahal mahal pasang nih piercing ampe utang 4 juta ke kakuzu knape lu copot lagi begooo !!"

"itu mah DL!! suka suka gue dong. Orang yang bikin cerita juga gue. Wek !!"

"eh tunggu. Author kalo missal di suru milih. Milih gua ato si setan blekok ini??", Tanya ita

"kaga milih gua !!"

"ihh, mentang mentang lu yang bikin cerita gitu ?? sombreng amat lo",kata pein yang lagi dendam kesumat ama sang author

"diem lo !! mau gua cabut lagi tuh piercing hah??"

"Cuma bilang sapa yang paling cakep, gua ato setan satu ni??", Tanya ita lagi

"hm?? kalo soal cakep ga nya sih, cakepan juga cowo gua, ahahahaha. Udah deh !! kaga penting lo berdua pade !!", dan sang author pun lenyap dalam sekejap

"halah !! ujung ujungnye juga ke cowonya dia. Bodo amat"

(

Tibalah mereka berdua di konoha.

"nah, ntu banyak cewe cewe. Kita mule sekarang?"

"oke !! siapa takut ?!"

Di hampirilah segerombol anak anak cewe oleh ita dan pein

"hai ladies, lagi ngapain??", sapa pein yang sok banget pake bahasa bule

"uaaa !! ada setaaannn !! pergi lo !! hus hus !!". pein di usir ama ntu cewe cewe. Bukan Cuma sekedar diusir sih, dikasih bonus juga(bonus: di gaplokin anak anak cewe)

"waduh waduh. Udah udah. Jangan anarki. Kasian tuh, tar mukanya tambah ancur", kata ita

"uaaa !! di sini ada yang lebih cakep !!"

Dalam sekejap si ita pun di kerubungi ama ntuh makhluk hawa

Pein yang merasa tersakiti hatinya kemudian nyanyi

"_siapa bilang aku_

_Tak bisa terluka_

_Aku juga manusia_

_Pasti bisa menangis_

_Tahukah dirimu_

_Kau sakiti aku_

_Namun kau tak peduli_

_Apalah diriku_

_Tak sanggup lagi_

_Aku di sini_

_Sudahlah_

_Aku pergi_

_Tak bisa lagi _

_Aku di sini_

_Sudahlah_

_Aku pergi"_

"ya udah !! pergi sono!"

"hiks kejam", si setan blekok mule nangis

Setangah jam kemudian beberapa makhluk turunan adam dan hawa itu pun pergi. Ita mule menghampiri pein dengan senyum iblis

"udah jelas kan ! gua yang lebih cakep. Ahahahahahaha"

"diem lo !! brisik"

(--")

Sampailah mereka di mansion hokage

"parmise !! spadaa !!"

"hoi !! brisik loe !! teriak teriak !! kaga sopan tauk !!", shizune mule kalap gara gara denger ita tereak tereak. "eh? Uchiha?? Monggo mari masuk", sikap shizune berubah 360 derajat(bego !! 360 kan tetep aje !!) 180 derajad maksudnya, hehe

"hah?? Uchiha?? Tumben ente ke sini?? Ada perlu apa?? Ngapain lo tutup kupung gitu??",kata tsunade

"anu, ini nih, setan satu ni nyanyi mulu. Mana suaranya sumbang banget lagi !!"

"_tak bisa lagi_

_Aku di sini_

_Sudahlah_

_Aku pergi"_si pein nyanyi mulu.

"stooppp !! hoi !! mau gua lempar lagi lo ke luar hah??"

"eh, nggak. Makasih. Ampun !!"

"nyanyi apaan sih lo?? Kaga perna denger gua tuh lagu", Tanya shizune

"elu kaga gaul makanya kaga ngerti !! lagunya nemo neh !! kaga perna maen game online yah lo??"

"bego lo !! mana ada game di sini?? Lo idup jaman kapan seh??"

"au ah. Eswete. Serah apa kata elu !!"

bokk pein di gaplok ama shizune

"uda uda, langsung aje. Mao apa lu berdua pade ke sini?"

"ini nih si setan"

"lah kok gua??"

"kita kita mau di jadiin…"

"kodok??", kata tsunade yang motong omongan ita

"bukaaaaaannn !! kalo mau jadiin kodok mendingan nih, jadiin setan nih kodok. Gua rela. Kita mau jadi panitia lomba 17an konoha, soal bayaran mah urusan belakang juga kaga ape ape"

"hmnn, yah kalo elu yang minta sih kaga ape ape. Pokoknya elu harus mikirin lomba ape aje yang keren, ekstrem lah gitu. Tanggal 16 pokoknye harud udah di kasih ke gua. Pembicaraan selese"

"oke lah, makase yak tsunade-sama. Gua mao pulang dolo, parmise", kata ita yang langsung pergi pulang ke base camp akatsuki

&#

"heh !! pokoknya bayaran gua naikin jadi 20",kata ita

"hah?? Kok jadi 20 sih?? Enak aje lo"

"lah?? Elu tadi sama skali kaga bantuin gua ngomong ama ntu nenek nenek, lu Cuma diem. Nyanyi nyanyi kaga jelas gitu"

"yeee, serah elu dah"

"eh eh, keknya ada yang ngomongin duit nih??", kakuzu muncul tiba tiba

"euh, dasar lo, urusan duit aje nomer atu"

"iye lah, gua lagi bokek neh. Eh ngomong ngomong, bayar utang lo pein !! 4 juta cash !!"

"hah?? Kaga !! gua lagi kere neh, besok besok aja"

"dasar lo !!"

"eh ngomong ngomong, yang elu pake ntu apaan zu??", kata ita sambil nunjuk cadar pengganti yang di pake kakuzu. "meriah amit euy, ada gambar pokemonnya sgala"

"iye tuh, kok sepertinya gua perna liat ya tuh?? Dimanaaaaaa gitu??", celetuk pein

"Cuma perasaan lo kali, ini pengganti cadar gua tauk. Cadar gua ilang, lo tau gak sapa yang nyolong??"

"cadar??", kata pein. "maksud lo ini??", pein nunjukin cadar yang di kasih ita pas mau ke konoha tadi

"nah !! ternyata elu yang nyolong cadar gue hah ?? kurang kerjaan amit lo nyolong nyolong !!"

"iihhh, bukan gua kali yang nyolong !! cadar bau juga, udah bulukan gitu masih aja lu pake hah??"

"yee, suka suka gue napa?? Orang cadar punya gue juga, apa urusan lo??"

"punya cadar gitu di cuci napa?? Mao mati gua make cadar punya elu !! jorok lo"

"iihh sapa suruh make juga?? Lagian kolor lo tuh juga, kaga perna di cuci. Baunya kek sampah"

"yeee sapa suruh lo make kolor gua?? Kolor juga punya gue, napa lo protes??"

"abis cadar gue lo ambil sih"

"yeee, yang ambil kan bukan gue, noh si uchiha tuh yang ambil cadar elu, eh?? Lo mana tuh si ita??"

Tanpa di sadari saat pein ama kakuzu berdebat, ita diem diem kabur, takut kena marah ama kena sembur ludahnya si kakuzu kalo marah marah. Bau banget katanya

"uchihaaaa !! balik lo seneee !! gara gara elu gua ampir mati make kolornya pein !!"

"_sapa suruh juga lo make kolor punya pein?? Nenek nenek yang masih sehat aja kaga mao make tuh kolor !"_, jawab ita dari kejauhan dengan berteriak

"itaaa !! lo juga tanggung jawab !! lo uda nyuruh gua make ntu cadar kakuzu !! kena radang paru paru gua sekarang !!", giliran pein yang teriak teriak

"_itu mah DL !! bukan urusan gue !! hahaha"_

"awas lo uchihaaa !! kalo ketemu gue bantai looooo !!

chapter 1END


End file.
